


Art for NCIS BigBang fic: Paper Town by jane_x80

by Banbury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Episode: s02e07 Call of Silence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary provided by the author: When curmudgeonly ex-Marine actor Gibbs kind of meets blockbuster mega movie star Tony: A Twenty First Century Hollywood Fairy Tale.





	Art for NCIS BigBang fic: Paper Town by jane_x80

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249400) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Thank you jane_x80 and NCIS BigBang mods for the opportunity to work with such a nice story - full of love, friendship, gorgeous scenery and beautiful people. And it's a heady feeling when you realize that you was able to capture the inner soul of the story :)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/6z5efgabdf4pm22/header1-1%252Btext.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4ythc6tj4kw15jh/3%252Btext.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/v5tk31saxm72qaa/4%252Btext.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/x8d1aym8pds8p8c/5%252Btext.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/m8tccbjo8jvy35d/header3-2.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/lwl5ssfzvb51bsy/header3-4%252Btext.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/i8av1k7227199fo/6%252Btext.jpg/file)


End file.
